


você beija bem

by noafterlife



Category: 21 & Over (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noafterlife/pseuds/noafterlife
Summary: eles estavam pelados, com as iniciais de uma fraternidade marcadas em suas bundas, e ainda não haviam achado seu amigo, e tudo que Casey podia pensar era naquele beijo.





	você beija bem

"Você ta de pau duro?"  
"Você beija bem!"   
Aquele momento não saia da cabeça de Casey, era tudo que ele conseguia mesmo naquele momento constranger que eles estavam passando, quando eles saíram na noite passada ele não imaginava que na manhã seguinte estaria nu no meio da rua com a bunda marcada com um ferro quente, com uma meia tapando seu pau, talvez isso fosse o pior.  
Casey: acha mesmo que eu beijo bem?  
Miller: o que?  
Miller não entendia o porque daquela pergunta daquele momento específico.   
Miller: como assim?  
Casey: bom, você ficou excitado!  
Miller: não! Casey: seu pau tava duro.   
Miller: da pra se concentrar em achar algum lugar.  
Miller mudou de assunto andando mais rápido além das pessoas que os olhavam estranho.  
Miller: Devo chamar um uber? Casey: não acho que alguém vai nos dar carona pelados.  
Miller: foi uma pergunta retórica.   
eles viraram a esquina seguindo até um posto de gasolina , eles andaram o mais rápido quanto podiam sem que as meias que cobriam seus pênis caíssem, entraram na loja de conveniência onde todos olharam pra eles no momento em que o sino no topo da porta fez barulho, Miller olhou para sua esquerda onde havia uma porta de incêndio, rapidamente eles entraram pela porta e subiram a escada a sua frente, a cima dessa escada havia um corredor com duas portas, eventualmente, trancadas, Casey se sentou no chão descansando suas mãos sobre sua cabeça.  
Miller: podemos ligar para alguém?  
Casey: e ir lá fora onde podemos ser presos a qualquer momento?!  
De repente Casey tirou uma pequena garrafa de trás das suas costas.  
Miller: de onde isso saiu?  
Casey: as bebidas ficavam do lado da porta.  
Miller: o que você fez com o Casey?  
Casey: talvez ele tenha ficado na fraternidade com as roupas   
Disse Casey abrindo a pequena garrafa de uma vodka que parecia a mais barata daquele posto sujo e a dirigindo para sua boca, ele bebeu o líquido que mais parecia álcool puro e fez uma cara de nojo que parecia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento em seguida passando a garrafa pra Miller que bebeu como se estivesse bebendo água.  
Miller: já pensou de quem pode ser esse par de meias?  
Casey: pelo menos não estão com cheiro de pé  
Miller já podia sentir a diferença na voz do Casey, que ele sabia bem que bastava um copo de cerveja pra ficar tonto.  
Casey: minha bunda ainda está ardendo  
Miller: fomos queimados como vacas, o que esperava?  
Depois disso um silêncio ensurdecedor se instalou no ambiente, que ficava cada vez mais constrangedor, Casey se perguntava se Miller estava pensando no que ele estava pensando, e se estava, o que pensava daquilo.  
Casey: ainda acho que beijo bem?  
Miller: talvez Casey: como talvez?  
Miller: talvez eu não me lembre mais  
Disse Miller se aproximando de Casey  
Casey: claro que se lembra  
Disse Casey dirigindo a garrafa quase no final até sua boca, Miller tirou a garrafa da boca de Casey e finalmente o beijou novamente, a boca dele era quente e molhada, ele sentiu a língua de Casey entrando em sua boca, tocando sua língua e lambendo seus lábios. Casey tocou sua nuca o puxando pra mais perto e intensificando cada vez mais o beijo, o beijo foi interrompido por um segundo, Casey olhou constantemente para Miller, seus lábios vermelhos, molhados, marcados, aquele segundo parecia uma eternidade, Miller olhava para seus lábios, e de volta para os seus olhos, e mais uma vez para seus lábios antes de o beijar novamente, ainda mais desesperado. Miller se ajoelhou se sentando no colo de Casey que gemeu sentindo a bunda de Miller pressionado contra suas coxas, ele podia sentir o pau de Miller duro contra sua barriga, Casey desceu suas mãos até a bunda de Miller a apertando e o puxando ainda mais perto de si, Miller podia sentir o pau de Casey contra sua coxa, Casey apertou seus mamilos o fazendo gemer no beijo, ele jogou sua cabeça pra trás gemendo e expondo seu pescoço para Casey que o beijou, lambeu e mordeu deixando marcas por todo seu pescoço, desceu sua mão entre as pernas de Miller e tirou a meia dele, a jogando pro outro lado do corredor, Miller passou seu dedo na cabeça melada de seu pau, colocou seu dedos nos lábios de Casey que logo se abriram lambendo e chupando qualquer vestígio de porra que havia em seu dedo. Casey envolveu sua mão ao redor do pau duro de Miller e começou a masturba-lo, Miller tirou a meia do pau de Casey que a essa altura latejava contra sua bunda e começou rebolar provocando Casey que o pegou pelas suas coxas e o levantou rapidamente batendo suas costas na outra parede do corredor, apertou forte suas mãos contra a bunda de Miller o fazendo geme. Miller quebrou o beijo lambendo o pescoço de Casey onde logo ele estava dando um chupão, Casey sabia que ali ficaria uma marca mas não haviam motivos o suficiente para interrompe-lo. Miller mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, a lambeu e disse: Miller: eu quero chupar você! Casey o desceu de seu colo deixando Miller no meio de suas pernas, Miller o virou contra a parede e o beijou com ainda mais vontade do que antes, o beijo era molhado e ardente, desesperado, ele queria mais de Casey. Ele se ajoelhou em frete a Casey e olhou em seus olhos antes de pegar no seu pau, a cabeça pingava, latejava, sem parar, ele nunca havia visto Casey pelado, em anos de amizade talvez porque ele se sentia desconfortável, agora que ele havia visto ele só conseguia pensar em como ele era maravilhoso, ele queria lamber cada parte do corpo de Casey, cada centímetro, a começar pelo que estava em sua mão naquele momento, o pau de Casey era grande, tinha veias por todo o seu comprimento, nenhum fio de cabelo, e a cabeça vazava, nos poucos segundos que Miller o observou sua boca encheu-se água, ele lambeu desde a base até a cabeça de Casey que gemeu baixo ao sentir a língua de seu melhor amigo por todo seu comprimento, Miller olhou nos olhos de Casey dando uma longa lambida na cabeça antes de enfia-lo em sua boca, Miller tirava quase que ele todo de sua boca antes de enfia-lo a ponto de bater na parte de trás de sua garganta e suas bolas patearem em seu queijo, Casey estava sentindo uma das melhores sensações que ele já havia sentido na vida, a boca de Miller era tão gostosa que ele poderia fode-la o dia inteiro, Miller aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais ele estava amando fazer Casey gemer daquele jeito, ele queria mais, ele sentia o pau de Casey babando e latejando cada vez mais em sua boca, talvez ele estivesse perto. Casey o empurrou tirando sua boca de seu pau.  
Casey: se continuar eu vou gozar.  
Miller: não queremos isso ainda.  
Miller se virou para a parede e empinou sua bunda para Casey que o olhou não entendendo exatamente o que ele queria  
Miller: chupe minha bunda   
Casey: eu nunca fiz isso antes.   
Miller: só...use sua língua  
Casey se aproximou de Miller e enfiou seu rosto na bunda dele, ele lambeu de seu períneo até seu cu fazendo Miller gemer, aquela situação era extremamente estranha, ele nunca se imaginou nu em posto imundo lambendo a bunda de seu melhor amigo, mas cá estava, e ele não podia negar que estava amando isso, seu pau não poderia estar mais duro, ele lambia o cu de Miller sem parar que a essa altura gemia sem se quer pensar onde eles realmente estavam, Miller pegou a mão de Casey e a guiou até sua bunda o fazendo abri-la e aperta-la, Casey já havia chupado um bom numero de garotas mas ele nunca havia sentido tanto tesao por alguém quanto sentia por Miller naquele momento, ele estava faminto pela bunda dele, e por todo o resto. Casey moveu uma de suas mãos até o pau de Miller e começou a masturba-lo, logo o pau dele estava melado, e ele queria mais.   
Miller: caralho, vamos mudar de posição, minhas pernas estão bambas.  
Miller: mas...eu não pedi para parar!  
Casey: então sente na minha cara.  
Casey se deitou no chão sujo daquele minúsculo cômodo esperando Miller se ajeitar em cima dele. Miller se virou para sentar em Casey mas antes que ele virasse ele o interrompeu...  
Casey: não!  
Miller:o que?  
Casey: ao contrario.  
Casey: sente de frente pra mim.  
Miller se sentou sobre o rosto de Casey sentindo sua língua novamente em seu cu, seu saco estava naquele momento sobre o nariz de Casey e seu pau pingava sobre sua testa, aquela era uma cena que ele nunca havia esperado que saísse de suas fantasias mais secretas. Ele rebolava cada vez mais no rosto de Casey que afundava sua língua em seu cu, apertava suas unhas contra sua bunda, ele queria tudo aquilo só pra ele.  
Casey empurrou Miller por suas coxas fazendo-o se sentar sobre seu peito, ele olhou para os olhos de Miller que o olhava de volta na esperança de saber exatamente.  
Miller: o que?   
Miller: algo errado?  
Casey lambeu suas coxas, uma, depois a outra, mordeu fazendo Miller arquear suas costas.  
Casey: eu quero chupar esse pau  
Miller: é todo seu  
Casey pegou na base do pau de Miller e correu sua língua desde a base até a cabeça, olhou nos olhos de Miller a lambendo e o enfiou na boca, o pau de Miller não poderia estar mais melado e para ele, aquilo era delicioso. Ele moveu seus dedos ate a boca de Miller que rapidamente os abocanhou os chupando desesperadamente, lambendo, ele era uma puta,ele tirou os dedos da boca de Miller que lhes deu uma ultima lambida antes de dizer...  
Miller: você sabe o que fazer...  
Miller: me deda  
Casey enfiou um dedo no cu de Miller que gemeu com a intrusão de seu dedo, ele enfiava seu dedo fundo em Miller que gemia empinando sua bunda a cada vez que seu dedo entrava nele, Miller empinava sua bunda e rebolava nos dedos de Casey, fudendo sua boca cada vez mais rápido, Casey enfiou um segundo dedo no cu de Miller o abrindo ainda mais, ele separava seus dedos abrindo Miller que gemia sem parar em seus dedos, Miller aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais ate que ele gozou, enchendo a boca de Casey com sua porra quente, melando seus lábios.   
Miller: eu esqueci de avisar  
Miller: como foi?  
Casey: pode fazer isso mais vezes?  
Miller: ainda com fome?  
Miller passou seu dedo na cabeça melada de seu pau levando as ultimas gotas de porra ate a boca de Casey que os lambeu vorazmente, Miller o beijou da forma mais desesperada que ele podia, ele queria lamber sua boca, ele poderia beija-la para sempre.  
Casey se ajeitou escorrando suas costas na parede atrás deles enquanto Miller continuava em seu colo, ele retirou os dedos de Miller que não poderia estar mais feliz pelo que estava por vir, Casey segurou a base de seu pau antes de Miller sentar-se sobre ele, ele não poderia acreditar naquela sensação, nenhum dos dois poderia, Miller sentia seu pau cada vez mais duro enquanto o pau duro de seu melhor amigo entrava inteiro dentro dele, Casey podia gozar facilmente com a sensação de estar dentro do cu apertado de Miller, ele queria fode-lo por todo o dia.  
Miller: sempre soube que esse pau era gostoso assim  
Casey: porque não rebola nele?  
Miller gemia a cada movimento que fazia, a sensação era incrível, ele amava se sentir fudido, mas fudido por Casey? Era demais, ele segurou na nuca de Casey antes de mover-se para cima e para baixo em seu pau, para frente e para trás, lentamente, observando cada expressão de Casey, cada gemido, ele voltou a beija-lo dessa vez o beijo não poderia ser mais sexual, suas línguas não ficavam dentro de suas bocas, eles se lambiam, se mordiam, lambiam suas línguas e mordiam seus lábios.  
Miller desceu suas mãos ate sua bunda a abrindo dando espaço para mais do pau de Casey invadi-lo.   
Miller: me fode.  
Casey começou a meter em Miller, segurando em sua cintura, metendo seu pau até o talo, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte.  
Casey: vou te fuder mais forte do qualquer um já fez   
Miller: sou todo seu  
Miller gemia cada vez mais alto no pau de Casey, ele o fodia com cada vez mais força, metendo cada vez mais fundo, ele queria aquilo, se sentir de Casey, se sentir completamente fudido por Casey.  
Miller: eu quero fazer você gozar  
Miller rebolou ainda mais rápido enquanto Casey metia nele, enquanto se masturbava, ele também estava mais perto do que nunca, ele sentava cada vez mais rápido no pau de Casey quando Casey gozou o enchendo de porra, Miller deu um gemido sentindo tudo aquilo dentro dele e disse...  
Miller: eu vou gozar  
Casey: goze na minha cara  
Casey segurou seu pau pela base para Miller se levantar ainda se masturbando, foram poucos segundos ate que Miller estivesse jorrando sua porra por todo rosto de Casey quando terrivelmente eles ouviram algo na escada.  
“quem sabe?”: O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AI?

**Author's Note:**

> se gostarem, comentem


End file.
